A whole new Reign
by Virety-Enten
Summary: Severus Snape, fainted dead away, landing in Voldemort’s outstretched arms moments before colliding with one of the many corners of his desk. Honestly just a teaser to get you to read. rated M for safety. ss/hg
1. Chapter 1

**So, another started story for you. ss/hg. Voldemort wins thanks to an unexpected ally. There's a marriage law so I guess you can add it to that category. **

**will update other stories when the bunnys start their jumping again. Mosre than likely my hands will be soapy from dishes or changing a diaper when it hits so yea. **

**I already know where I want this to go but I just want to give the story depth.**

**A/N I own Nothing!**

Stupid Voldemort.

Stupid Harry!

Stupid Rock!

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Harry was supposed to win, Snape was supposed to be on the Order's side! Not this twisted hell world.

A miscast tripping hex and an inconvenient rock ended it all. Voldemort's monologue ran on for 10 minutes before he realized Harry wasn't getting up. With his foot, Voldie rolled Harry to discover a sight that stopped battle all around it and as the shock ripped around and out. Embedded deeply above Harry's right eye was a jagged rock , blood pooling down into and onto the ground. This wasn't supposed to happen!

She shouldn't be crouched in a corner of a grimy bedroom, halfway under a bed that smelled of…something. Ugh! She was the most intelligent with in the World and is what she was reduced to. A common rat.

Minister Snape sat behind an impossibly large desk where an impossibly large stack of papers sat waiting for his perusal, approval, denial, or investigation. It had 7 sides plus his own so he never had to turn his head to see many people at once. It also sped up interviewing with various personnel.

With a grace of terrible viciousness perfected from years of slashing through essays and homework assignments, Severus slashed his way through the pile with his favorite blood red ink. In a moments distraction he mused to himself how the perfect red could only be by adding 3 drops of brown to an average ink pot. Hmm. Mud-blood. Hmm.

A knock on his door broke his train of thought and just in time too. The victorious by default despot chose then to come and visit his right hand man turned Minister.

"Ah, my dear boy. Buried in bureaucracy again I see. Could you spare a moment for me?" It was a rhetorical question, but somehow during his last 5 or so years of Wizarding rein the evil wizard seemed to mellow and become almost…friendly. With a flourish of robes and jewelry the man sat across from Severus.

"Of course my Lord." Gesturing toward the already occupied seat. "And to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"Ah, straight to the point as always I see," he eyed the paperwork yet to be completed.

"I have noticed the lack of children running about and the Hogwarts student list gets smaller every year. I'm sure there are reports in that atrocious pile in front of you so please keep your glaring to a minimum. Now, as you well know we have three groupings of magic now. Pure Blood or Deatheater, Muggle-born and Mud-blood or muggle/magical mix. I also know that we only allow pure to breed and although as much as I loathe to think it, we may have to start breeding the remaining mud bloods as well. From your face I see this is a shock. As was I when the numbers caught up with me. Severus, how many pure families exist today?"

"12 my Lord. And from your face I see that is not the number you were expecting. Yes, Hogwarts currently is instructing only 37 students. I also have a complete list of each group and their numbers, lineage and other trivial matters. The point is, this is not news to me. I happen to be waiting on you for a conference of sorts to propose…"

"My boy, we are having the meeting now. Please take a moment to gather yourself. Would you happen to have any Brandy…ah thank you."

With a twitch of his fingers Severus had a decanter of Brandy, two glasses and never melting ice on the desk all trace of the paperwork vanished but a few color coded folders and parchments.

Walking around the room collecting different parchments gave Severus time to think under his occlumency walls. So, he finally caught on did he? Why we have mud bloods at all. He's effectively taken care of any muggle born children with efficiency.

Voldemort had indeed quelled the magical muggle offspring. Strategically placing Mediwitchs all over the world in every conceivable hospital and birthplace. Replacing mid wives and even the remotest areas, thanks to birth being spread through the jungles and among the nomadic as such a celebration; word got out eventually, and there was always a med witch ready to eliminate the sporadic manifestation of magic that made muggle borns possible.

The only mud bloods still alive preceded our rein, he never called it a war, victory, triumph, just a change of power. He had no delusions that someday light would rein again but for now the darkness covered all in the shape of a skull with a snake twining tattoo.

Children got the mark at birth, however as noted, he changed a bit. Not quite benevolent, but not the purely insane, maniacal evil he once was. It was reported the baby giggle a bit, which for a newborn is, amazing to say the least.

Parents were thrilled and one mother had gathered Voldemort in a hug and tears fell from her eyes 'with joy' it read. That happened to be the first child born under the new rein and since then he smiled more often.

Smiling for the dark Lord was no longer the twisted grimace of the old rein. Potions, transfigurations, and magical surgery had changed it to his original form before his first demise.

Potions that Severus had spent years on, toiling and brewing and experimenting. He was in his element, he loved every moment of it. The outcome was words. It was the process, the brewing, that he lived for. The accomplishment of a viable and tangible attestation of success. It was better than sex.

Transfigurations that had no business being used on human flesh were reworked, new and old methods were combined and somehow it worked. But with the wizarding world at his command, all resources and avenues and experimentation, bar none, worked tirelessly until, success.

Muggle surgery was out of the question, but done with magic it was acceptable. Shallow if you really thought about it.

Settling everything neatly and with a practiced grace everything was laid out.

He had been over these plans and numbers and calculations and pairings and almost every aspect was well laid out, dissected, analyzed, and put in a logical order of presentation for his Lord to approve of.

Severus had no doubt that he would approve. He had done truly Granger worthy research and preparation.

Wait, Granger worthy? Shaking his head in hopes to shake out the errant thought, he masked his annoyance with a brush of his hair over his shoulder.

His hair had grown long as he didn't have any need to keep it short now that he was safe from every threat.

That and he'd always admired longer hair on anyone. His current length reached mid shoulder blade and had a lustrous gleam to it. Not like Lucius' waterfall of silver gold, mind you. But it held it's own effortlessly.

Being Voldemort's 'favorite person living besides himself' had it's perks after all.

"My Lord, it has come to my attention that the wizarding world is dying off faster than pregnancy and births occur. It is my regretful concession that we may indeed have to breed the remaining mud bloods, as they are the only magic wielding humans allowed to live, left. I have compiled numerous list upon list of all magical people and their lineage and magical scores from schools if applicable. I have come up potential matches for mud to pure matches and mud to mud. The lists are extensive so you may, or may not, wish to approve on an individual basis."

Opening a gold tagged folder Severus read, "Now of the 12 pure families, there are exactly 77 able to reproduce favorably. Of that 77, 53 males and 24 females."

Placing the gold on the table he picked up a blue tagged folder.

"Of the 53 males, 6 are too young to reproduce, 14 too old and 16 in Hogwarts. The remaining 17 are out of school and 12 of those males are married leaving 5 single men among them. Combined with the students in Hogwarts that makes 21 bachelors."

He opened a pink tagged folder after placing down the blue and read.

"Of the 24 females, 9 are too young, 3 are unable to bear children any longer and 6 are in Hogwarts. All six women out of school are married. Leaving 12 childbearing women and 6 bachelorettes."

Closing the pink folder he stood and came around to be in front of Voldemort to lean against his desk's corner. Folding his arms over the folder he addressed the Lord less formally.

"If I may be frank," at a nod he continued, "this is the smallest of the many lists I have compiled and I only read the base facts. I have matches lists based on a number of criteria. Location, age, intelligence, breeding, I could go on all night. In total I have 31 different lists of matches. As far as married individuals. I have made adjustments accordingly and I have quite a few projected lists if marriage is not a factor in reproduction."

A flash of Hermione, round with child, head turned over her shoulder as the sun played off her curls and gave her a glow, flashed before his eyes. Severus took a deep breath, letting it out in a slow, timed manner. This had to be his most disturbing thought of the night. Why was this happening to him. Because as soon as you read her official file he damn near went out and got her for himself. But why? He never felt anything but annoyance to distaste for her once he erased her from his minds eye and relegated her to nothing more to a name on a list in a stack of papers taller than him while matching her on list after list.

Voldemort interrupted his pause by clearing his throat abruptly. Severus snapped his head from the blank point on the wall he was seemingly trying to drill through with his penetrating glare.

"Where ever you were just now Severus, I endeavor you go there more often. I haven't seen you like that, from the smile pulling the corner of your mouth to the relaxed posture you now sport, since after you finished your ultimate potion." With a flourish of his hand and a witch winning smile he gestured to himself.

"May I ask where you were my son?"

Severus almost balked before answering.

"No where important, just a passing thought that I couldn't remember now if I tried." A grin crossed his features before he stood and walked back around his desk.

"Severus, a thought just occurred to me. I must ask if you and I are on those extensive lists of yours. Hmm, I see that you left us out. Well, don't worry, I am not of breeding stock so there's no reason for me to be there but you do not truelyt believe I would not want to see you happy. You of course would pick your bride personally. Ha! Actually you will be choosing all the brides and grooms! Aha!"

The Ruler bent in double in laughter that came out in barks and yips. Taking several deep breaths he regained his composure with only a bit of lingering moisture in his eyes.

"Severus, I let you keep your privacy behinds your occlumency walls only because you are a private man who has had so little privacy these many years that I feel it only right for my number one to have his thoughts to himself if no one else does. While I'm thinking of it, do you have someone in mind maybe? Some witch has ensnared you and has errant thoughts wisping through your head at odd moments giving you the look you are giving me now. Severus."

The Former potions Master had indeed slipped into a thought of Hermione, or rather her quill scratching away on a parchment enchanted to get longer and longer till complete when it would roll and tie itself before settling next to it's many brother and sister rolls on various subjects. At his name being said gently and with a smile in the voice, he snapped back and bowed his head in defeat. Seems fate once again grabbed him by the balls and threw him into the winds. Rather than stumble through a lie he started diplomatically and in the same manner he address the pure numbers.

"As I am a mud blood myself I…" He was abruptly cut off with a stern glare and a raised hand from the Lord.

"My boy, you are as pure as they come. Although this is not how I had hoped the conversation would come about, it has so I do believe you should know about your own lineage. Severus, at the risk of sounding like a muggle move character, I am your father. Severus!"

The dark former potion's Master and current Minister of Magic, Severus Snape, fainted dead away, landing in Voldemort's outstretched arms moments before colliding with one of the many corners of his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

So whatcha think?

"**Severus, Severus wake up. I know you can hear me."**

**A voice floated above him as he swam for consciousness in the sea of the void he was in. **

**He tried to remember why he ended up here when his mind connected the voice to person. He stopped swimming briefly but he was hauled out by an 'envigero' spell. **

**When his vision focused and he realized his position, on the floor with his Lord hovering over him, he gentle cleared his throat and stood, wobbled unnoticeably and sat with a flump into the closest chair. **

"**So…I will not be expected to call you dad will I?"**

**The laughter filled the room, first Voldemort's chortle and then Severus' thin lipped and unenthused murmur of a laugh. **

"**My boy, no, of course not. Although I do think Lucius would be beyond sanity if he did find out. We shall keep this between us, and Severus? I do hope the woman who glazes your eyes and stopped your calculating mind is worth it. I should hate to see you hurt, again." **

**He let the reminder hang in the air before he straightened and became detached a for a moment then relaxed.**

"**I will have to get used to this myself I see. You send me your work, I will peruse it and send back my notes and opinions. I trust you will make me proud. Oh and Severus, I insist you choose your dream girl for your self, we wouldn't want her to end up somewhere unpleasant would we?" **

**At mention of the girl Severus, his eyes dilated involuntarily. Voldemort saw an opening and swooped in and out before his son noticed which quite a feat was, knowing Severus. Normally, Lord V let Severus keep his thoughts, but the curiosity was knowing at his innards and he just had to know who had ensnared his son's heart. The information, however, had him struggling to hold back a reaction. With a wave and a half sputter, he turned and disappeared to his Office. **

**Hermione Granger! She was the one! The girl his son has been waiting for?! How? What happened? The multitude of thoughts, good, bad, neutral, insane, where whizzing through his mind and before He did something rash he did something intelligent.**

**He took out his wand and put the tip to his temple. With a gentle spell and a twist, the memory came out of his mind, silvery and pearlescent in its simple beauty. Flicking it into a pensive he kept on his desk for just these sorts of occasions, he poured himself a drink and tried not to think about the memory in the bowl that he could not recall but knew he did not want to know just yet. **

**Hermione had just about enough of hiding. He mind, body and soul were dying of starvation and she was through. She would march right up to the Ministry and kill Voldemort herself. That is what she would do. With a huff, she stood and walked to the bathroom and looked at herself. Her hair was a mess, her skin, puffy from crying, gaunt from hunger and dirty from the last battle. It was disgusting really. As if keeping it there meant it happened and that there may be someone looking for her. No one would recognize her but her family this way. The people who cared about her. But no, it had been weeks since the last battle and Hermione could not sit any longer in this house and die alone. With a cleansing spell, she managed to look decent. A deodorant spell and her smell was decent and a transfiguration, her clothes looked brand new. With a new sense of purpose, she walked to the front door, opened it wide and took a deep breath, only to be hit with a stunner spell and hauled off to the sorting station.**

"**Sir, um, sir, well you told me, um, if, um, we found one, uh, Hermione Ggrranger to inform you, and uh, well,"**

**Severus pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. With a growl, he commanded the underling secretary to continue.**

"**Pinebottow, get on with it!"**

"**Oh, well, Sir, we have her. She is at the Sinner's end sorting station. She's not been sorted yet but she has been placed in confinement till you arrive or sign off on what to do with her."**

"**Thank you Pinebottow, inform the manager at Sinner's End that I am arriving, and Pinebottow, get a spine."**

**The former Potion's Master flicked his fingers and the door banged open causing Pinebottow to jump. With a stammered thank you, he ran out the door so fast his legs were a blur. **

**Spinner's End huh? What was she doing there? Well best way to find out is to ask her. Severus really hoped that last few weeks were not too hard on Miss Granger. Ah well, back home it is then.**

**short I know but another story bunny is nibbling my ear so off I go!**


End file.
